


Michonne's Dream

by jademark



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, closeup of face, maybe it's creepy??, rick's face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Michonne dreams about Rick's face, but it's frustrating.





	1. Chapter 1

"Please," Michonne said to no one in particular, unable to mask her frustration. "I really need this to stop."

  
No matter what she did, she could not wake up and escape her dream where she was involuntarily inching closer to a giant version of Rick's face. It was not pleasant. From the corner of her eye, she could spot little versions of Rick's face in the background. She began to feel his stubble brush against her shoulder.

  
Rick began to speak, but she was so close and it was so loud that she could not make it out. It sounded like someone blowing a horn.

She woke up, and opened her eyes. Rick's face was in her face.


	2. Grapefruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets breakfast

Rick rolled downstairs. He rubbed his ribs in pain the moment he reached the bottom. "That is the last time I'm rolling downstairs," he said.

He walked over to the center island to fix some breakfast. He took a grapefruit, but it was already dancing. 

"Can't eat that one," he said.

He took another grapefruit, but it was also wiggling. It was not dancing as skillfully as the previous one.

Rick sighed, after noticing that all of the grapefruit were dancing. "Where am I going to find some non-sentient grapefruit?"

"...Dad?" Carl said.


End file.
